Meet the Parents
by Danica Napier
Summary: A story in which multiple couples must meet the parents. Arthur/Molly, Ted/Andromeda, Remus/Tonks, James/Lily, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Teddy/Victoire, Percy/Audrey, Bill/Fleur, Scorpius/Rose, etc.
1. The Prewetts

**Hi, this is a new story I thought of when I was reading a random Arthur/Molly story! Here's the chapter!**

"Arthur!" Molly Prewett, soon to be Weasley, shouted into their room at the Leaky Cauldron. They had graduated Hogwarts just two days ago, and Arthur had proposed in front of the entire school.

"Yes dear?" Arthur asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He had been studying another Muggle object.

Molly rolled her eyes. _He's so cute when he does that! _she thought giddily. "Tonight, we're eating at my mum and dad's house, and we're gonna tell them that we're getting married.

Arthur looked absolutely terrified. "What if they don't like me?" he practically squeaked.

"They will," Molly said defiantly. "They'll love you as much as I do myself." She quickly kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room to get breakfast, and also so he couldn't try to get out of the dinner.

* * *

><p>"Don't be nervous. Now smile," Molly commanded as they stood on the doorstep of the Prewett house. They would be eating with her parents and her two younger brothers (by four years), Fabian and Gideon.<p>

The door swung open and Mr. and Mrs. Prewett stood before them. Molly felt Arthur tense up. She smiled at them.

"Hello Mum, Dad," she said happily, and hugged them quickly before turning to introduce her parents to her fiancée. "This is Arthur Weasley."

"Weasley?" Mr. Prewett thought for a moment. "Oh, you're Septimus and Cedrella's boy!"

"Yes, sir," Arthur said nervously.

"Well, come in," Mrs. Prewett said, and led them to the dining room. They all took their seats and started eating.

They ate in silence for the first couple minutes.

"Mum, Dad, I have to tell you something," said Molly. She stood up. "Arthur and I are getting married."

The Prewetts just sat there, saying nothing. Then Gideon and Fabian jumped up and started singing.

"Molly's getting married, Molly's getting married, getting married to Arthur, the good blood traitor!" They started dancing around the room, earning a laugh from Arthur.

"Blood traitor?" Mrs. Prewett asked.

"I don't believe in discriminating Muggles and half-breeds, ma'am," said Arthur, looking down at his feet.

"Well said," Mr. Prewett said, and he stared down Arthur for a minute before holding out his hand. "I give you permission to marry my daughter. Welcome to the family."

Molly grinned, while Fabian and Gideon celebrated. Arthur smiled goofily before talking about how microwaves work in great detail with Mr. Prewett.

Mrs. Prewett pulled Molly to the other room. They sat down on the couch.

"So, what do you think of him?" asked Molly, starting to feel a bit scared.

"He's perfect for you," she smiled, and Molly let out a sigh of relief. "I just know you'll be together forever."

"That's the plan." Molly looked over to the other room again and this time, Arthur was singing some Muggle song with Fabian and Gideon. And she knew that Arthur had the hearts of her family, just like he had hers.

**So, do you like? Next chapter we meet Arthur's parents! Please review! **


	2. Septimus and Cedrella Weasley

"Molly, guess what!" Arthur said, running into the room with the phone in his hand. "We're gonna eat at my Mum and Dad's house tonight!"

Molly, who had been cooking dinner, looked slightly nervous. "Alright. What time?"

"Right now! We'll eat your delicious dinner tomorrow," Arthur grinned, and threw her coat over to her. She laughed as he stumbled out of the threshold. "Let's go!"

She followed him, but almost reluctantly, because after all, his mother was a Black, and they weren't the nicest lot.

* * *

><p>"What if they don't like me?" Molly fretted as they waited on the doorstep of the Burrow, the Weasley home.<p>

"Mollywobbles, they'll love you," said Arthur, smiling her favorite smile before Cedrella Weasley opened the door. Cedrella was beautiful, like all the Blacks were. Molly felt intimidated.

"So, you must be Molly Prewett," Cedrella said happily. "Arthur talks about you all the time. Come in, come in!" She held the door open for them.

Arthur and Molly sat down on the old, ragged couch in the living room.

"Hey Dad," Arthur said to Septimus Weasley, who was obviously the parent Arthur had gotten his looks from.

"Hi," Molly said shyly.

"Hello Molly," he greeted, and shook her hand lightly. "You look just like Artie described."

Molly giggled at the nickname. "I'm gonna start calling you that, _Artie_."

Arthur groaned, but was laughing anyway. "Great, you're just like Fabian and Gideon, you know that, dear?"

"I've known," she smiled devilishly.

"How about eating?" asked Cedrella, getting up. Septimus, Arthur and Molly followed her.

The table was in the kitchen, which was messy but full of character. They sat down and started eating. The food was delicious.

"Well, I think I can safely give my blessing," Septimus teased.

"Thank you," Molly said politely.

"But, if you don't end up buying another house, you might end up here. This has been the Weasleys' home for generations. I'm afraid treating Muggles as equals has cost us. We're, I guess, poor, when it comes to money," said Septimus. Then he grinned at Cedrella. "Somehow I managed to snag a Black from the wealthy life."

"It wasn't hard," Cedrella assured him. "I always thought it was a lovely home. And I don't care that you treat Muggles equally, they've got their own kind of magic.

"I agree," said Molly. They smiled at her. She knew that she was officially part of the Weasley family.

She looked around the house quickly before leaving that night. When she walked outside, she noticed that it tipped slightly to the side. But it didn't matter if the Weasleys were poor. Even though the Burrow was old, and was in desperate need of repair, Molly already loved this house, and knew that someday, she'd be cooking in the kitchen, and she'd be married to Arthur, and would have plenty of children. Who knows, maybe even seven.

**Well, that was a sweet ending, now that I just read it again! Please review! **


	3. The Tonkses

**Hi, thanks for those who reviewed or favorited this story! Well, that's all I gotta say, so here's the chapter! **

Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black were lounging in their new flat when Ted looked up from his newspaper.

"Dromeda?" he asked.

"Yes?" She turned her gaze from the TV to him.

"Um, my parents want us to have dinner at their place tonight. And while we're there, we should tell them that we're getting married," said Ted.

"Okay," she said. She started watching the show again.

Ted looked at her, bewildered. "Aren't you, ah, nervous, or scared?"

"A little, but you can't let fear rule your life," Dromeda said wisely. "And no matter what they say, we'll still get married." Ted looked a bit uncomfortable. "Right?"

"Of course, but it wouldn't be the same without my family," he said.

"I know. I don't want to have you give up your family too," she said, and hugged him lightly. "We'll make it work. I'll stop at nothing to have them accept me."

"Thank you, Dromeda. You're the best. Always the best," Ted said, kissing her hair. She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Mum? Dad? Anyone home?" Ted shouted. They had been waiting outside for five minutes. "Alice?"<p>

"Alice?" asked Andromeda.

"My little sister. She's eight," he replied.

"What's that moving box?" she asked fearfully. Ted turned around and saw that she was pointing to his dad's car.

"That's a car. Muggle transportation," he said.

"Oh," she said, still staring at the car in awe. "There's your Mum and Dad. And Alice."

They walked down the path and greeted them.

"You're Andromeda Black?" Mrs. Tonks asked politely.

"Yes," she said. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Tonks."

"You too," said Mrs. Tonks.

"Mum, can you believe it, I'm talking to a Black!" Alice whispered excitedly. Andromeda laughed.

"There's nothing special about it," she assured the little girl.

"But there is! You're apart of the most famous wizarding families! Ted told me about it!" Alice said excitedly. Andromeda raised her eyebrow at Ted, and he shrugged, grinning.

"Sorry we're a bit late. Alice here craved McDonald's," said Mr. Tonks.

"Guilty pleasure," the little girl joked.

Ted and Mrs. Tonks burst out in laughter. Mr. Tonks led them inside.

Mrs. Tonks had prepared dinner before they left for McDonald's, so they sat down and started eating as soon as they got inside the house.

"Mum, Dad, Dromeda have something very, very important to tell you," said Ted nervously. "We're getting married."

"Congratulations," they both said happily.

Mr. Tonks turned to Andromeda, still happy. "Does your family approve?"

"I've already been disowned," she said. Mr. and Mrs. Tonks gasped.

"Why?" Mr. Tonks asked.

"They don't approve of Muggle-borns or half-bloods marrying pure-bloods," she said. "I ran away, but first I was blasted off the family tree."

"I'm sorry, dear," Mrs. Tonks said.

"It's alright. I got one family member who still loves me. My cousin, Sirius Black," she said.

"Better one than none," Mr. Tonks said. Andromeda nodded.

"So, do you know any household charms? I wish Ted did, his room would be much nicer." Mrs. Tonks laughed.

"Plenty. My sisters and I helped around the house often," she said to the approval of both parents. "I also cook."

"Good, because unless you like overcooked food, you'll be cooking," said Ted.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. I can also teach you to cook, just in case," Andromeda said.

"Andromeda, can you come with me to the kitchen? I have deserts I have to bring out, and I need another hand," Mrs. Tonks said.

"Okay," she said, and followed Ted's mother.

Mrs. Tonks closed the door and leaned against the counter, smiling at her.

"I think you're a lovely girl. Polite and tidy. And very beautiful. I think you'll do Ted some good," she said.

"Thank you," said Andromeda.

"Alright, let's get the cake out there. Ted and Alice love their sweets." Mrs. Tonks grinned, and she pushed open the door.

Andromeda almost cried with happiness. Written in magical letters on the ceiling, it said 'Congrats, Ted and Andromeda, from the Tonks family.'

"Thank you," she said. The Tonkses all came together in a group hug, with her in the middle. "Thank you so much." She knew that she was making the best decision of her life by marrying Ted, no matter what her family thought.

**So, what'd ya think? Next couple is Remus and Tonks! And if you have any suggestions for canon or kinda canon (Teddy and Victoire, cuz we don't know if they marry) couples I can write about, feel free to tell me! Please review! **


	4. Ted and Andromeda Tonks

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated since June 30! Busy summer! Kinda. Anyway, here's the chapter! **

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting in the backyard of her and Remus Lupin's, cottage. He had just proposed to her a couple days ago, and she had jumped into his arms and eagerly accepted. The cottage was his childhood home, and she fell in love with it as soon as he brought her to it. Remus was sitting beside her, reading a book.

"Remus?" Tonks asked. He put his book down and smiled at her.

"Yes?" He looked at her expectantly.

"," she said quickly. He chuckled at her.

"Could you say that again please, Nymphadora?" Remus asked, amused.

"My parents invited us for dinner tonight," she repeated slowly. The blood in his face drained, leaving him a deathly white color.

"Oh." That was all he said. "I don't think they'll approve of us. Wait, did you tell them that you were marrying _me_?"

"Not yet. But they'll find out when we get there, and they'll love you because you are a wonderful man." Nymphadora kissed his cheek before she got up. "I'm gonna change now. Knowing Mum, it's probably going to be formal."

"But all my best robes are patched. Just by appearance, they won't like me," said Remus worriedly.

"Doesn't matter. I happen to love your patched robes. You look very handsome in them." And with that, Nymphadora left to change, leaving him smiling with the compliment.

* * *

><p>"Remus! Stop worrying! You'll be fine!" Nymphadora exclaimed. They had just knocked on the door a couple seconds ago, and he already looked as if he was about to bolt any minute.<p>

The door swung open and Andromeda Tonks stood in the doorway. She was smiling, but she frowned a bit when she caught sight of Remus.

"Hello Nymphadora. Remus." Andromeda nodded curtly to him. She turned back to Nymphadora. "Sweetie, where's your fiancée? Why would you bring a friend?" She looked over Remus again in slight disgust. "A much older friend."

"I didn't bring a friend," said Nymphadora. "This is my fiancée, Remus Lupin."

"What's going on down here? What-" Ted stopped and saw Remus standing next to Nymphadora. "Hello Remus! Didn't expect you to be here! When's Dora's fiancée getting here?" He was still cheerful, so he had no idea that the man standing in front of him was his future son-in-law.

"Dad, Remus Lupin is my fiancée," Nymphadora said. They looked at each other with loving eyes before Remus finally greeted Andromeda and Ted.

"Hello Ted. Hello Andromeda," he greeted politely. But Nymphadora's parents were seething. Nymphadora glared at them defiantly and pushed past them with Remus. They both sat down at the dining room.

"Remus, do you mind if we borrow Dora for a minute?" asked Ted. Remus shook his head and Nymphadora followed her parents to the kitchen, where they cast an Imperturbable Charm. "What are you thinking?"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked angrily. "Are you asking why I am marrying Remus?"

"Yes, that's exactly what we're asking!" Andromeda snapped. "He went to school with us! He's old!"

"You were in your last year when he was in his first! And he's not old, he's only thirty eight!" said Nymphadora indignantly.

"That's a thirteen year difference! You're only twenty five!" Andromeda argued. "And he's a werewolf! He's dangerous for you!"

"No he's not!" she shouted. "Why do you think I was so miserable last year! I was trying to convince him that he isn't dangerous for me!"

"Does he have a job? Or any money? Just one look at him and you can tell that he's poor!" Ted added.

"I don't care if he's poor or old or dangerous! I love him!" Nymphadora fought.

"We don't approve! Sirius wouldn't approve either! And don't you want to do as your cousin would want, to not marry Lupin?" asked Andromeda, touching her daughter's shoulder.

"No! Sirius did want me to marry Remus! He was the one who set up our first kiss! He would approve! I can feel it!" Nymphadora screamed. "And Remus is his best friend, of course he would approve!"

"There's no way Nymphadora could love Lupin on her own free will! He's probably threatening her! I'll get him! He'll never marry you Nymphadora! Not if I can help it! I'm protecting you!" Andromeda stomped out of the room, Ted on her heels. She ran after them, but when she got to the dining room, her parents had already pinned him against the wall.

"How dare you threaten Dora into marriage? Or maybe you Imperiused her into believing that she's in love with you! I can't believe your filthy werewolf paws have already been on her!" Ted stormed.

"I didn't do anything to her, I swear," Remus gasped. Ted's hand was wrapped around his throat. "Please, let me go!"

"Let him go Dad! Stupefy!" Nymphadora pointed the wand at Ted, and he flew into the wall. Andromeda gasped, looking at Nymphadora in horror.

"Nymphadora! How could you?" Andromeda cried. Nymphadora knew that her father was fine though, and she threw her arms around Remus. She kissed him on the lips for a few seconds before she noticed that her parents were watching.

"Ted, Andromeda, can I please marry your daughter?" asked Remus shyly. He took a step closer to them, but Andromeda pulled her wand out and he took a step back again, his head down. He scratched the back of his head before continuing. "I love your daughter. Very, very much. I would never do anything to hurt her. And I know that I was the reason of her depression last year, but don't think that I didn't feel the same way. Her Patronus changed into a werewolf, and mine to a chameleon. My boggart is her dead body on the ground. I will do my best to protect her. Even if you don't approve, I will still marry Nymphadora, though I'd very much like if you approved of our marriage."

Ted and Andromeda seemed to contemplate. Then Ted spoke up.

"You must really love Nymphadora," he said, but not in a question. Remus nodded, meeting their intense gazes. Ted suddenly smiled, and Nymphadora was relieved. "I can tell. I'm happy to know that Dora'll be marrying someone who is completely in love with her. I give my blessing."

"Me too. Even if I still think that it's slightly inappropriate because of your age difference, and the fact that you're poor and dangerous monthly, I still approve, because I can tell in the way that you look at her that she is your other half. I approve," said Andromeda, a smile spreading onto her face. "Now, who would like to eat?"

Everyone nodded happily and sat down. Ted and Andromeda smiled knowingly at each other, knowing that Remus and Nymphadora were holding hands under the table.

**So, what'd ya think? I admit, this was a pretty angsty chapter! Wow! And I still can't get over how sweet Remus is, this chapter and other stories! Hahaha! Please please please review! And next up, James and Lily Potter! **


End file.
